Elven One
by Lupiya Salmar
Summary: Lotr HP Harry's defeated Voldemort and is sent to Middle Earth to help the fellowship. Elf!HarrySLASHLegolasHarry
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The air was sticky and hot though it was nearing midnight in London. Buildings were in ruins on the streets, muggles crushed by the impact of the brick were scattered about and there were no signs of survivors. Except for one. Just a few miles into the dead city a boy, no, a young man was kneeling next to a motionless body.

The young mans figure was soaked in blood and cuts covered his body, surrounded by dark blue and yellow bruises. He wore an emerald tunic that was stained crimson and dirty beige pants. The young man was sobbing and shaking as he whispered harsh words at the dead man in front of him.

"P-please! W-wake up R-Remus! Do-don't leave me! Not like Sirius! Voldemort's gone, we can live peacefully now! Just don't give up!"

The young man started to rock himself back and forth, trying to stop the tears that were burning in his green eyes. He could hear Remus' voice, soothing as always, whispering to him over his should, 'I'm going to get there first Harry, I'm going to beat you to Sirius! Remember? You let him die too!'

Harry's hands flew up to cover his pointed elf ears and he let out a cry of grief. He had killed Voldemort, but it was too late and his last guardian was gone. Why did he always come too late? Why did he always lose those he loved?

Harry's head jerked up, long black hair falling back over his shoulders, and tears still burned his face. Someone was coming. He felt it, but whom? Everyone was dead. Hermione, the Weasley', the Hogwarts Staff, The Aurors, almost every muggle born witch or wizard. The tugging on his mind was pulling on his heart painfully. Surely his mind was just making it up, hoping that someone was still there for him.

The air to his left crackled and hissed as angry flames started. Harry's eyes widened and he smiled a watery smile and choked, "Fawkes!" A trill confirmed his statement. The phoenix landed on his knees and looked him in the face.

Young one, you have succeeded in your first fate.

Harry's grin widened but then dropped, "My First fate? Fawkes, please, please don't-" The phoenix interrupted him.

Silence. You must go to the next plane in need of your assistance. It is the necessity of every Fëanáro Elf.

The phoenix looked the young man-elf and his eyes softened. Fawkes rubbed its head against Harry's cheek and warmth spread through Harry's body.

I wish only to help you along, young one, however harsh I may sound.

Harry nodded and sat back against an enormous slab of stone that had once been a part of some apartment roof. Closing his eyes, Harry heard the phoenix sing a song of time and space. Harry didn't want to go, but Fawkes was right. It was his duty as a Fëanáro Elf to help the universes. The song started to fade into his fogging mind, Harry was no longer sitting in a demolished city in front of his dead guardian.

Voldemort stood in front of him, wand drawn and crimson eyes glinting as he smirked in his direction. The Dark Lord spat some words Harry couldn't hear and then shouted some spell. He dodged, confused, and asked himself, why couldn't he control his body. Then he remembered that it was the past and he was merely in a memory.

Everything blacked out suddenly and it felt as though Harry were choking. Gasping, Harry clutched his throat and opened his mouth to scream but found he couldn't. Then, it all stopped. He didn't need to breathe now, he thought drowsily, just float around, like a little birdie. There was a tingling around his head and he started to panic until something told him to relax. After a few moments, he found he knew things that made absolutely no sense. What was an orc? How did he know what its weakness was?

Hard ground seemed to slam into his back with no warning, jolting him from his trance. Gasping as he tried to breathe again, Harry opened his eyes and looked around, only to find himself held at sword point by a man with dark wavy hair and, according to the information that had just been planted into his head, ranger clothes.

"Who are you, stranger?" Harry turned his head and saw another elf, like himself but blonde, aiming an arrow at his heart from few meters up on a boulder. There was no time for Harry to reply as there was a loud clunking and all eyes turned to it.

"You fool!" An old man, who looked eerily like Dumbledore, bellowed furiously at a very small man, "Next time, through yourself down and save us from your idiocy!" And a crash came from a door to their left. The dark haired man picked lifted his sword to the door and got into a fighting stance.

Harry took the chance to gather himself and leap to his feet, only to stumble backward again in pain. He must have broken something in the drop. Unfortunately, the elf above him hadn't forgotten him and grabbed a fistful of his collar. Looking Harry in the eye, the elf said clearly, "Stay away from the battle, young elf, we will deal with you later."

That said, the blonde elf threw Harry out of the way. 'What is with me being thrown into stone surfaces today?' He wondered irately. Harry had no choice but to watch as a horde of 'orcs', as his information told him, came stomping in, looking hideously gruesome.

* * *

I haven't read the LotR books, but I've seen the movies and read fanfics. I do plan to read them though. 


	2. A Life Unworthy

Harry stared with wide-eyed amazement as the door shuddered. The beating of a drum sounded and all at once there was a roar.

"Orcs!" The old man cried. Another roar resounded through out the cave and a scaly arm reached through the grasping for anything to help pull itself through. The blonde elf sent an arrow that collided with it. The 'orc' gave a high scream and another roar sounded, almost like that of a mutant pigs.

"They have a cave troll." Said a man standing near the door, his voice riddled with terror being over swept with a 'we're so doomed' tone.

Of course the door, being made of old and rotting wood, gave way, breaking into splinters and the cave was swarmed with the ugliest creatures Harry had ever seen. One lunged in but fell back as an arrow shot clear through its head. The battle commenced shrieks and shouts, whirling and clanging, all before the ground started to shudder. No one else seemed to notice it until part of the cave wall exploded sending a shower of rocks tumbling.

A great creature, not unlike that of the troll Harry had fought in his first year, came blundering in. It was hunched over and its face looked squished. Huge, broad shoulder and lean muscles hurtled at a little man with curly light brown hair. The dwarf sent an axe hurtling into its back, there being no more orcs to fight against. The troll lifted a club and let it down hard on the tomb the dwarf had been standing on. The dwarf leapt out of the way but landed hard on the floor. The troll continued to bash away at the ground as the dwarf rolled out of the way.

The elf sent another arrow that hit the troll in the back of the neck. It started to stomp around the room in rage, whirling its club trying to hit anything. The elf then made a mighty leap onto its back and shot downward into its back again. The troll stumbled back and narrowly missed Harry's right leg.

Squirming back Harry heard something scrape against the ground. Looking at his side he realized he had a sword strapped to his back, and the blade was scratching the cave floor. In fact, he was now fully armed and he new longer wore his beige pants and green tunic, stained with dirt and blood. Instead he wore tights similar to the blonde elf and black tunic. No wonder the fighters had been wary of him, despite falling out of no where.

Harry unsheathed the sword across his back and tried feebly to stand. The troll tossed the blonde elf aside and snorted heavily. Harry lunged awkwardly, his injured leg searing, and stabbed the troll in the leg. It screeched and through Harry aside with one sweep of its mighty arm. Harry hit the wall hard and staggered back up. The troll was sniffing now, around a supporting beam to the far left. Harry watched in confusion until it edged around to the right and another little person scooted the opposite way, putting the pillar in between them.

'What a smart little man.' Harry thought with a smirk, but it died on his face as more orcs stormed in. Several, seeing him an open target, jumped at him. Heaving the sword to block, Harry used his other hand to pull a dagger from his belt. Stabbing and slashing at the orcs, Harry made his way agonizingly slowly to the troll.

By the time he got there, the troll had realized it had been tricked and was dragging the little man toward him.

"FRODO!" Harry glanced back and saw the ranger struggling to get to the angry troll. Tightening his grip around his sword, Harry gave a strangled cry, sprinting across the remaining space to the troll and thrust his sword deep into its spine. The troll froze. It gave a sort of groan and started to fall back. Harry rolled to safety, teeth clenched with the throbbing of his leg.

The ground shuddered as the troll hit the ground and smashed most of the remaining orcs. Harry climbed up to where Frodo was sitting, shaking with fright. As Harry knelt beside him, he started scrambling away, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Breathe easy," Harry muttered, wondering what the man was, as he certainly wasn't a child. "Hobbit." Harry muttered as it clicked, this time from his own knowledge. It had been the only History class with Binns he was awake in.

All was quiet for a bit, the other men coming surrounding the hobbit and Harry. The dwarf raised his axe at Harry and Harry looked him in the eye.

"Dwarf," He said with mild irritation, "Put that bloody axe down NOW or I will have to hit you rather hard." The dwarf blinked, looking quite offended but the old man gave a chuckle. The group stared at him.

"Gimli, do as he says. We need not more enemies." He reached out with his hand toward Harry.

"I am Gandalf, the gray wizard." Harry took the hand.

"I am Harry Potter, the Fëanáro Elf." The blonde elf looked at him with wide-eyes, as did Gandalf blue eyes twinkling like another wizards did that Harry knew. The other elf bowed deeply.

"I am honored, Fëanáro Elf. Excuse our rudeness earlier. We are wary of all strangers-"

"You needn't worry, elf." Harry told the blonde. "And do not bow to me. You are surely a hundred years my senior."

"Yes, Fëanáro Elf. I am Legolas of Mirkwood." Harry nodded to him and lifted himself up onto his good leg.

"I am Aragorn, the Ranger." The dark, wavy haired man said, standing before him.

"And I Boromir of Gondor." The fair-haired man who had been the first to the door proclaimed, an air of pride in his voice.

"I'm Gimli of Moria." The dwarf said gruffly, not looking at Harry, making it quite obvious he did not approve of elves in any way.

"I'm Merry!" One of the hobbits said cheerily. Another came forth, identical to the last. "And I'm Pippin!" Harry nodded at them fondly. They already reminded him of Fred and George.

"Hello, I'm Sam of the Shire," The last hobbit muttered, shyly.

"Now that we are all acquainted." Gandalf said, suddenly. "I suggest we get moving." As if to solidify his reasoning, the sound of marching and cries from the east entrance told them the orcs were well on their way. The group ran to the demolished door, Gandalf leading them through the mines. Harry was second behind him, even with his injured leg that he put little pressure on. Coming up next was Legolas, Followed by Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and the hobbits. The stomps and cries seemed to be get louder rather than farther away.

"The bridge is near!" Gandalf yelled over the noise. It was true, just up ahead the rock bridge stood barely intact. A giant roar ripped through the air over all others. If anything, it urged the group to run faster. Arrows rained down from above and, looking up, Harry saw tens of orcs shooting them. Legolas easily diminished a large fraction.

The bridge had a chunk missing, in the middle so they would have to jump across. Legolas jumped first, then Gandalf. The dwarf was next, followed by the hobbits and Aragorn. By now, Harry's leg was on fire and he knew not whether he could make it across. The cave shook and rock crumbled from the bridge. A cracking noise signaled that his part was breaking.

The rock started to sway and Harry clenched his eyes shut. It swung backward and nearly collapsed entirely but it didn't. The others shouted for him, to be swift, to jump across before it was too late. The rock swayed again, in his favor this time. He would have to jump, now or never. But something stopped him. An unfamiliar fear, a churning in his stomach. What if he didn't make it? What if he fell and died in this hellish place? As soon as this was over, he find a nice quiet place with no dangerous adventures, nothing that could get him in trouble or get him killed. Then he heard Dumbledore…

A Life Without A Purpose Or Adventure Is Not A Life Worth Living 

Harry's eyes snapped open and he gave a running leap. The break seemed so far, he barely got his foot on the ledge. Strong hands gripped him as his injured leg gave way. The rock he had been on crumbled down into the pits of darkness a shadow emerged. The shadow grew larger and flames burned around it. IT was a creature of hell, a demon. Gandalf ushered everyone to run and stepped before the hellish beast.

"You shall not pass!" He shouted as the creature roared at him, brandishing a fire sword

It raised it above its head and brought it down to strike the old wizard.

"Gandalf!" Frodo called, horrified. The old man slammed his staff on the ground, light pouring from the orb.

"YOU.SHALL.NOT.PASS!" The sword flew from the demons hands and into abyss and brought forth a fiery whip. Once again he slashed it at Gandalf but it was deflected. What little bridge it was standing on collapsed at that instant. Gandalf turned making to escape but the whip rose from the pit and tied itself around his leg, pulling him down with the demon.

Frodo made to run to help him, but Boromir had him locked in his arms. Gandalf was just barely holding onto the ledge when he looked directly into Harry's eyes.

"Flee, you fools." And he was gone.

"GANDALF! NO!" Frodo was struggling, kicking, anything to get to the old man, though it was too late. Gandalf was gone for good. The mines were collapsing as they sprinted to the exit. Once they made it out, Boromir let Frodo down and they ran across the grounds until they reached the rocks.

The hobbits collapsed. Sam covered his face with one hand and cried in silence. The twins sat by each other, comforted by each other's closeness and Frodo simply started to walk in another direction, slowly and his eyes were dead. Boromir Let tears fall down his dirty face and both Gimli and Legolas stared at the ground. Aragorn sat by Harry, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Aragorn whispered, breaking the silence. "You breathing is irregular, even after the run." Harry nodded slowly, but it was of course a lie. His vision was blurring and his head had started to throb.

"Ah." Aragorn replied coolly. "And I suppose you always run around with two arrows sticking out of your leg." Harry blushed and looked down. Aragorn was right. He _did_ have two arrows in his leg. When did that happen?

"Put it up here." He patted the rock next him. Harry looked at him with skeptical emerald eyes. Sighing, Aragorn twisted around.

"Legolas." Legolas looked up and walked slowly to the pair.

"What is it you need of me, Aragorn?"

"Hold onto Harry's arms won't you? Don't let him go." Legolas took both Harry's arms behind his back, drawing the attention of Boromir and Gimli. Aragorn pulled Harry's leg up, bringing the arrows into full view and placed one hand on the shaft and the other on his leg.

"Hold on, Harry. This might hurt." And he ripped the arrow from Harry's calf. Harry screamed louder than he ever screamed before. He glared weakly at Aragorn who gave him a pitying look. The hobbits had come to him immediately, wanting to know what was going on. Tears formed in his eyes and he bit through his lip as the ranger pulled out the other arrow. Aragorn rolled up Harry's pant leg and smirked a little.

"Scrawny thing, aren't you?" Harry started cursing in elvish and Legolas behind him blushed and muttered in Harry's ear.

"Fëanáro Elf, Aragorn understands and speaks Sandarian." Harry let a stoic mask fall over his face. As Aragorn started to wrap Harry's blood covered leg in a bit of cloth he torn off his cloak, he started to explain his plans.

"Give them a moment to grieve! Won't you?" Boromir hissed, staring fixedly at Frodo's back. Aragorn too turned.

"Frodo!" Frodo stopped and slowly turned to face them.

"Come here, we must prepare to leave. These hills will be filled with orcs by night fall."

They set out only a few minutes later, Harry insisted that he walk and he couldn't look anyone in the eye. Harry refused to go near Aragorn, how could he? He just met him, and the man had already broken his trust. Harry knew the man had just been playing around and meant only to help him but… That last comment…His size had always been a sensitive topic, one not to be discussed. Now Harry looked upon Frodo. The hobbit was just barely getting along. His grief, though he did not show it, was the greatest of all.

"The pain is great," Harry whispered and Frodo looked up at him. "The Pain is great but we cannot allow it to completely control us, for if we do…We shall fail our task and the rest shall suffer for our mistake." Looking him in the eyes, Harry told Frodo he had gone through the same thing, he had suffered great losses as well as great defeats.

"We are to camp here tonight." Aragorn announced as they reached a group of boulders.

Aragorn seated himself against the massive rock and closed his eyes. He regretted what he had done to the Fëanáro Elf. Harry had made it clear that he was furious at him with his silence and distance. What he didn't know was why it hurt the elf so much. What was it that he said exactly that stung like a hundred bees?

Opening his eyes again, Aragorn let them rest on the man his mind was centering on. Harry had laid down the farthest away from the group and his back was to him. Frodo had sat by him rather than seeking company in the Fellowship. They appeared to be talking about something and Harry was looking at the moon in deep thought.

"Legolas," Aragorn muttered, giving the elf beside him a nudge. "What can you of their conversation with your elven ear?" Legolas closed his eyes and quietly spoke each word he heard.

* * *

"What is a Fëanáro Elf?" Frodo asked, curiously. After the faint whisper he had heard from Harry earlier, Frodo had felt drawn to the elf. Harry smiled lightly and closed his eyes.

"Fëanáro Elf means Lord elf. I know not why we are called such, other than that most Fëanáro Elves are kings at one time. We travel to other worlds, not on our own whim mind you, and have to help out with whatever problem there is. This will be my second dark lord. I am but 19 years of age yet already, everyone I knew and loved have been killed before my very eyes."

Frodo looked at him sharply and saw that Harry's eyes overly bright and he had started to hug himself as though in pain. A tear traveled down his own face though he knew not why.

"Where- where were you from? Where was it you suffered so?" Frodo choked.

"A place called Earth…Voldemort took over completely. The ministry of Magic fell and he created laws that only pureblood wizards could learn magic. Muggle-born hunting became a sport and half-breeds like myself became slaves…Other magical creatures either became his minions or his examples. I was leader of the resistance after Dumbledore died." Tears started flooding down Harry's face and he didn't seem to be next to Frodo anymore.

"I wasn't always an elf, you know…" He muttered, and didn't notice Legolas jump nearly a foot in the air behind him.

"At least, I didn't think I was. I believed myself fully human for the first 15 years of my life. I found out when I changed…that I wasn't really who I thought I was all along. My parents weren't really Lily and James Potter like it was widely believed. I don't even know who my true birth givers are. Whether they're alive or not, I do not know either." He smiled bitterly.

"For all I know, my mums a whore and my father a drunkard." Frodo did not share his companion's amusement. They sat quietly a moment until Frodo voiced another question.

"How could you NOT know you're an elf?"

"I didn't have any features of one until I let loose my magic. It was in Dumbledore's office right after my godfather was killed. I was about to crack mentally." At Frodo's nervous glance, Harry gave a small laugh.

"I have not lost my mind yet, hobbit. You have no need to worry- wait!" Frodo jumped, expecting something to come and attack them. Harry pointed at his shirt and he looked down only for his nose to get flicked. Rubbing his nose, he glared at the elf who gave a hardy laugh.

"I play, Frodo, just that."


	3. READ

Okay, since people are now coming back to this fanfiction and a few people have given me the evil look for it's not being updated, I'll explain what's happening in this.

Years ago I forgot the email I used for this account and therefore could not log on. I was unable to update for that reason and only recently—while testing out possible emails since I had so many—found the right one. However, there is more to it than my forgetfulness; I had promised to read the books (as I have been writing from the movies) and I gave them a try. 'Try' meaning I started The Hobbit but died 3 chapters in, opting to read the Dragonlance series instead xD

But I have started reading again and am half way through The Fellowship of the Ring. It very unfortunate that half way means I'm no where near where I am in the fanfiction seeing as the movie skipped half the book *eyeroll*

I have not given up on this fanfiction! Nor have I given up on Mountain Peeks the Limit! I merely need to finish the books before I continue. I've also been working on other fanfictions such as Thou Shall Weep and Harry Potter and the Inner Demon (on my other account). I had made the goal of finishing the LotR The Fellowship by the end of February but now I know that was a reeeaaaally big miscalculation on my part because it will probably take a bit longer with my attention span (very short as some may have noticed).

Once again, THIS FAN FICTION HAS NOT BEEN ABANDONED! It is only on a long term hiatus that will hopefully come to end in a month or two. No promises though.

And for those who had been ecstatic thinking this was a new chapter, I'm really sorry to disspoint you with an even longer wait.

Very sorry for the wait,

LS

P.S.—I will replace this note with a chapter when I finally get it done.


End file.
